


Happy Accidents

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet mpreg drabble. Originally posted on Tumblr August 6th 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accidents

By the time Blaine was out of the shower, Kurt was already dressed in pyjamas, his hair messy and still damp from his own shower, and busy applying his moisturiser. A sweatband held his hair away from his face, and in any other situation he would have been embarrassed to be caught with his hair sticking up like a hedgehog and cocoa butter-smelling goo on his face, but he didn’t really care when he was around Blaine. It was actually rather alarming how little he cared for such things, so comfortable was he by now with being, well, a  _slob_  in front of his husband.

His beautiful, amazing, wonderful,  _pregnant_  husband - as they had found out only that morning, as Kurt had forced Blaine to go to a doctor after finding him camped out in the bathroom, wrapped in a blanket and resting a sweaty cheek on the rim of the toilet, for the fourth morning that week. 

There was a time when the idea of having kids would have terrified him. Now, though, the doctor’s confirmation that they were indeed having a baby, that they had been for weeks and not known it, had been like music to Kurt’s ears.

 

Blaine returned to the bedroom just as Kurt was pulling the sweatband from his head, making his hair stand on end. He was already dressed in his pyjamas, an old worn t-shirt that had, in another life, belonged to Kurt, and too-long pyjama pants with the hems rolled up. They’d been the last pair in Blaine’s size, but the legs were too long. He’d bought them anyway, and Kurt had been in stitches with laughter the first time he’d put them on in front of him. 

“You’re looking awfully serene,” Blaine commented, swinging himself onto the bed and stretching out, laying his head on Kurt’s thigh. “What’s got you so happy?”

“You honestly have no idea?” Kurt asked, playing along, turning so that he was hovering directly over Blaine. “I  _think_  it has something to do with the fact that we got some  _very_  good news today.”

“Hmm, and what could that be?” Blaine continued, playing the game - but Kurt could see that his smile was threatening to burst all over his face. Ever since they’d got the news that morning, it was as if Blaine was walking on air. Nothing seemed to get him down - not when it started raining just as they left the doctor’s office, or when the store a couple blocks down had run out of peanut butter (the crunchy kind), or when they’d got back to the apartment to discover that they’d had a leak from all the rain, and a big, dark splotch was rapidly spreading across the very expensive living room carpet. 

Kurt leaned toward Blaine conspiratorially. “We’re having a baby.”

Blaine’s responding smile was slow, warm, infectious. “Yeah, we are, aren’t we?”

Kurt leaned in further, close enough for him to be able to kiss Blaine’s forehead, then each of his cheeks, the tip of his nose, before finally reaching his mouth and kissing him slowly, damp and just this side of too-hot to send shivers down Blaine’s spine.

Stirred to animation, Blaine gently pushed Kurt away and flipped over, so that he was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. They kissed again, noses bumping awkwardly, the position not quite comfortable but neither wanting to break away. Slowly, they rose to kneeling, still attached at the lips, and Kurt switched them round so that Blaine had his back to the pillows, Kurt in front of him with his hands on his waist, pulling at the hem of his pyjama shirt.

“What are you doing? I was  _just_  naked. If you wanted shower sex, you could have asked,” Blaine teased, but allowed Kurt’s hands to continue their actions. 

Kurt wordlessly pulled up Blaine’ shirt, pushing him back so that he was resting against the pillows, his shirt up under his armpits but not all the way off. Kurt ducked his head and began to trace a path of soft, warm kisses down his husband’s chest, feeling Blaine’s skin flushed from his shower and soft and smooth from washing and moisturising. He smelled like apples and limes, with just a hint of cinnamon. He was still slightly damp. 

When he reached the soft skin of Blaine’s belly, he paused for a moment, trying to imagine their baby growing there  _right now_ , a little life that he and Blaine had made together, by some happy accident - fate, or coincidence, or something else. He put his mouth to his skin, ever so gentle, peppering his belly with feather-light kisses that made Blaine squirm, because he was ticklish on his belly. Kurt couldn’t see his face, but he could tell that his nose would be scrunched up in that adorable way he loved as he fought not to laugh out loud from Kurt’s ministrations. 

“We’re going to be daddies,” Kurt giggled against his skin. “You and me. Together. And a baby. Pretty insane, don’t you think?”

“Definitely.” Blaine said. “But I think we can handle it.”

“I think you’re right,” Kurt replied. “We’ll be the most awesome parents ever.”

“ _The_  most awesome parents.” Blaine agreed. “Now come up here so I can kiss you properly.”


End file.
